<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We have a proposition for you by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207746">We have a proposition for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu'>Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mochida!Centric [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kinda canon compliant, LATER, Ten Years Later Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), mochida kensuke redemption, redemption is my thing, ten years later guardians, you will find I love this man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:06:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mochida, as we know is a part of the Vongola TYL! But how did he get there? What possibly led Tsuna's once bully to become a trusted member of the family? When did Mochida change, or did he change at all? Mochida finally meets his boss, but things don't turn out like you'd necessarily expect. SkyGem prompt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mochida!Centric [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We have a proposition for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear readers! No this isn't one of my series, not is it what any of you wanted. But I needed to write something new and different, and so I accepted a prompt from SkyGem. So please enjoy, and review.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Maa, maa, Kensuke. You know it's not good to be late, especially on days where the Disciplinary committee are doing updates."</p><p>"Hush! The birdie needs to learn not to get so ruffled. Shit happens." Mochida grinned, shifting his kendo sword –much more than just a kendo sword though– as he approached his seat.</p><p>"Kensuke, you really need to be on time more. You were never this late before you started coming to meetings." Mochida grinned when his boss sighed. The fond smile on his lips did nothing to intensify the reprimand in the words.</p><p>"You were still the terrifying Don at that point, Tsuna."</p><p>Things had certainly changed for Mochida. It was indeed a startling whirlwind of a change. But it was one that you didn't notice until you looked back, because Mochida didn't even know who his boss was until a few years ago.</p><p>There were many things about his life that Mochida was neither proud of nor at ease about. His actions in middle-school became one of the biggest weights on his conscience when he thought about them. But that was middle school, and he was just a child. He had learnt since then. He had made himself aware of the things around him, made himself understand why people hated him, made himself aware of why he acted like that.</p><p>He was loathed to find out that it was not only his friends, but his family.</p><p>His father was a drunkard, something he hadn't noted before. The man worked hard, but as soon as he was in his house, the drinking would start. Mochida would look after his brothers and avoid the man. But the anger was there. The drunken man snapped when his brothers did something childish, or if Mochida did something less than expected. It was contagious. The violence became normal to him. It became normal to treat others like his father treated him.</p><p>The man demanded of his wife like she was property, an object. He smacked her, he yelled at her. She was expected to do everything for him. It was contagious.</p><p>His mother was just as angry. She was tired from her life with the man, but she never raised a hand to her children. Mochida could see her exhaustion, but she wouldn't stop the man she loved, nor would she protect her children. She thought her husband right. So she was just as guilty.</p><p>So, Mochida did what he had to do. He left with the solemn promise that his siblings could join him once he was stable.</p><p>It took until high school to get to that point, and by that time, many people had forgotten who he was. He was a different person after all. He was getting high B's in place of his low D's. He had joined multiple sports teams, yes. But he worked hard to get his positions, and did his best to hold his temper and frustration when he only made it to co-captain of the kendo team.</p><p>But the rush of pride, the knowing that he had earned it made up for it. It made him feel so light, so happy, and so determined to make himself better.</p><p>Which was the start of an up for Kensuke Mochida.</p><p>He managed to get a good job. He bought a small apartment that was about a half an hour walk from his school, and even got his brothers to live there with him, even if not officially. They spent most of their time there with Mochida, away from their parents.</p><p>Mochida didn't have friends. He didn't speak to his parents at all. But he was happy and doing it for himself.</p><p>However, his father didn't think it was right for his oldest child to leave, to take his siblings and to forsake his parents. In a semi-drunken stupor, he appeared at Mochida's door, shoved his way in and wrecked the place. When Mochida's brothers –now young boys in middle school– tried to stop him, they were thrown to the floor as well. Mochida's youngest brother didn't get up.</p><p>Mochida had felt anger before, but it was nothing like the red that burned through his entire being that day. He and his father were outside of the apartment and Mochida was all but throwing his disgusting excuse for a father down the stairs. However, the tides didn't last too long.</p><p>Soon enough, Mochida was being destroyed. He felt fists, blood and broken bones. Mochida didn't remember much else until he woke up with his brothers sobbing over him in his bedroom. Apparently, one of the neighbours threatened to call the police and their father left with a scowl and a kick. The brothers had begged the man not to call the police, and Mochida was glad for that.</p><p>Right then, when things had seemed to be going so well for him, he didn't need that kind of situation. He would be arrested. His brothers would be forced to live with his parents again, even if they didn't officially live with him, and everything he had worked for would be for naught. In that small town, everyone would suddenly remember the Mochida from middle-school. They would forget about all the good he had done in an instant.</p><p>Still, as he treated his youngest brother's wounds and tucked them into their –less destroyed, thank kami– bedroom, he couldn't help the burn of tears in his eyes.</p><p>The house was a mess. There were holes in the walls. The furniture was ripped up or smashed. Glass and wood littered the floors. It was going to cost a fortune for him to fix all this. A fortune he didn't have. He was already asking his brothers to help pay for food. He felt disgusted with himself.</p><p>He couldn't ask them for more, but he couldn't do this alone either.</p><p>Mochida's next string of life's choices weren't his best. But they also stared the best rise of his life, even if at first it wasn't like that.</p><p>Mochida sold himself to the local yakuza, though local was a little far-fetched. He had to go a whole three towns over and when they heard that he was from Namimori, they were reluctant to take his services. But a man with such a natural talent in kendo and martial arts –something Mochida had to take up when his father and old friends refused to take no for an answer– made Mochida useful.</p><p>The shameful begging helped his cause.</p><p>And so, he started a life of servitude to the Yakuza. They paid his bills, fixed his home, and gave him enough money to keep him and his brothers comfortable, though he never used it all. He would need to repay the boss and get out of their grips eventually.</p><p>Not even three months into his servitude, Mochida was done. He was tired, the training was less educational and more being beaten to the ground. He was used as target for practice and a punching bag for untrained grunts. Those he did teach were less brutal on him, but Mochida was tired of it.</p><p>But that was when his saving grace appeared.</p><p>One day, a man arrived at the Yakuza's hide away not long after breakfast training, not even seven months into Mochida's servitude. He was tall with blue hair tied behind his head, making him kind of look like a pineapple. He was sickly skinny, but there was strength in him. He was an illusionist. Mochida knew this. He was also familiar in a way that had Mochida feeling nauseous. It was as if he had seen this man only in the peripheral.</p><p>If they had met at all.</p><p>Mochida had learnt about the flames years ago through whispers, research and his own mishap over resolve. When he had beaten his father, his brothers told him that he had glowed red and they thought he had been possessed. The Yakuza didn't know about his ability, and he tried to keep his emotions tied down to avoid that.</p><p>Back to the man though. He was cruel with eyes that held ten life times of weight. But when they landed on Mochida, there was recognition and then resolve.</p><p>The man was alone, but the Yakuza all bowed to him, shoving Mochida to his knees when he didn't move. That seemed to make this man with the strange eyes angrier. The blue haired man pointed at Mochida.</p><p>"Kufufufu, you will release him to me. My boss has use for him."</p><p>As though shaking at the knees, Mochida's boss scoffed. "This grunt? I can offer you a thousand of my men more suitable for your gracious boss. Someone more than a punching bag."</p><p>Before Mochida's anger could get too great, the man hissed and the world dissolved into hell. This man was not pleased with the time being wasted. "You will give him to me or else I will bring this place down around me. I am not patient."</p><p>And like that, Mochida was thrown to the floor at the man's feet. Damn, he was wearing boots that made him seem like some devil. But despite the fact that Mochida knew once upon a time he had called men fags for wearing such heels, he now saw the danger in the man. He saw the pride in the way he dressed and Mochida could only respect that.</p><p>"Kufufu, hello, Mochida. You will follow me. My famiglia has a proposition for you."</p><p>"What kind of proposition?"</p><p>The man just laughed, not turning to regard the other yakuza even once more as they left. Only when they were both in the limo waiting outside did he continue.</p><p>"One I doubt you'll have any reason to decline."</p><p>As it turned out, the 'boss' that the blue-haired man had referred to was some big shot in Italy. He was a Japanese man running the largest and most powerful family in the mafia. However, while keeping names bland and details fuzzy, Mochida only knew one thing for sure. This mafia don wanted nothing to do with the mafia.</p><p>The Don would buy Mochida a dojo. He would pay rent and pay off all debts to the Yakuza. Mochida wasn't going to pay the Don for anything, his only service and repayment was 'working' for the boss' famiglia. Once he wanted to quit and leave, Mochida was free to do so. However, he would never be able to return and once he left, Mochida would have no neutrality to other mafia families who wanted his services.</p><p>As for the 'work,' Mochida would be doing…there was literally nothing that Mochida could argue with. The only thing the boss wanted for Mochida to do was train a large group of what were called 'lesser famiglia members' –that is grunts, and Intel members –twice a year (at an insane profit). He was to train them in self-defence, hand-to-hand combat, and of course kendo. That was it. Any other kind of schooling Mochida wished to use the dojo for, he was free to do. He could start his own business if he wanted to, but twice a year –and any other time the Boss asked– Mochida was expected to train whoever the Boss sent through the doors.</p><p>But nothing was said about Mochida sending complaints and concerns to the boss about his 'students'.</p><p>Mochida could see nothing to argue about with this offer, nothing to make him turn away. He was being given a second chance, a better change at a life and he wanted nothing else. All this before he even graduated high-school.</p><p>Mochida accepted the offer the next time he saw the blue-haired illusionist. The man grinned and brought the paperwork to Mochida the next day. By the next month had rolled around, Mochida and his brothers were living in the dojo, safe and happy.</p><p>He never did ask why the boss had chosen him though. Even when he remembered to ask, he never did because there was no guarantee that the boss wouldn't realise their mistake.</p><p>Though his income was enough to put him in early retirement, and he wanted it, Mochida had another job, one less involved in teaching and more involved in darker things. The man who had saved him during his lowest point, who gave him his second chance, had explained to him that while he was under no obligation to do so, their boss had yet another proposition.</p><p>Alongside his expectation to train the boss' men twice a year, Mochida could commission damages in Namimori. The boss kept the town safe and many mafia families lived there when they wanted their children to grow up in peace, so they could train and learn, but also have the choice to be dons in the future if they wanted to.</p><p>It seemed twisted and strange for Namimori to be a hub for retired or on-the-run mafia families. But as he got more and more involved with the higher-ups in his Boss' echelon…Mochida found himself developing the same ideals.</p><p>So while it was dangerous and dirty work, Mochida felt nothing but indebted to the mafia don. So, yes, he sometimes had to work with the Disciplinary committee to clean scum out off the streets. Yes, he had already killed for this boss he had never met. And yes, he wanted to avoid this dark life all along. But more often than not, he was training mafia children on how to keep themselves and their family safe.</p><p>Mochida saw what this boss wanted, what he was trying to do, and really, even as an ignorant child, Mochida knew he had darkness in him. It helped his conscience to be the shadow for a light growing brighter by the day.</p><p>Mochida couldn't think of a better life.</p><p>Mochida was not proud of many things in his life. But recently, he hadn't felt such a burn from shame. He had improved himself, working hard to make up for when he was young and ignorant. He had distanced himself from the poisonous family and friends that badly influenced him as a child. He had made good decisions for himself and for the brothers, who had moved out and were growing strong on their own. Even his parents had ceased to be a problem in his life; in fact he hadn't heard from them since the first time the blue-haired man appeared in his life.</p><p>Mochida could honestly say there was nothing left inside him for anyone to call him a bully. He protected those he loved, but he was just as quick to call them out on their bullshit.</p><p>He expected the same from them.</p><p>"You know, Mochida, you'd be so much more successful if you let even half of your students' progress passed basic self-defence." Mochida's proudest moment to this day was reconciling with the one man who he really had no right to be forgiven by.</p><p>He hadn't expected it at all, but only six months after starting up his business and getting a steady number of students, Tsuna arrived at his doorstep. He looked nervous, as if worried Mochida would abuse him again. But at the same time, a fire was lit in his eyes, one Mochida had seen once upon a time before Tsuna left after high-school graduation.</p><p>The pair didn't interact much in high-school, with Mochida trying to find himself and Tsuna surrounded by his large group of hounds. But Mochida kept tabs. Deep down, he had wanted to reconcile with the boy, to apologize and perhaps even strike up a friendship. It had never come to fruition, but Mochida still watched out.</p><p>A few times he had managed to intercept scum that thought they could get to Tsuna, those haughty boys or strangely gang-like men who thought they could one-up the smaller boy or intercept him when he was without his friends. Mochida may have been a bully, but he had trained himself to be strong. If he never got to apologize to Tsuna himself, he figured protecting the boy from trouble he didn't know was there would be a good enough apology, even if it only soothed his soul momentarily.</p><p>But then Tsuna turned up with a grin and that soft demeanor that captured Mochida's fascination when he got over himself.</p><p>He quickly realised why Tsuna's friends cared so much for him. Tsuna tried so hard. If you were under his wing, you knew it, and you could never get out. He let you do what you wanted, but even as acquaintances –as they were at first– Mochida knew that Tsuna was silently rooting for him.</p><p>"I don't care about money. What I care about is the intention of my students. I will not teach a man I know is going to use what I teach for evil means. I've had enough of causing others pain. I will only teach students I know are in my classes to protect themselves, or others."</p><p>Mochida would have felt embarrassed about admitting this to anyone else. But these last few years had given him an appreciation for the ear Tsuna was ever willing to lend him. He respected that Tsuna would not judge him, but would call him out on bullshit.</p><p>It was a stark difference from four years ago.</p><p>Mochida still didn't know why exactly Tsuna showed up and helped him, but it had become a routine. After Mochida tried to compensate Tsuna with staff pay after the first month (because Tsuna was fucking talented at teaching and fighting)and the boy turned him down, Mochida forgot to offer.</p><p>"You know, you never told me why you always turn up here, Tsunayoshi." It was amusing really. Every month, on the 6th, the anniversary of his dojo opening in fact, Tsuna would turn up with a grin, usually with some sort of foreign treat, and would help Mochida around the dojo.</p><p>Tsuna smiled a little, putting away the last of the mats they had used today. He brushed off his knees and looked at Mochida with that fire again. This time, it wasn't born from fear or nervousness –the pair knew each other in a strangely intimate way now– Mochida knew this fire was the same one that Tsuna looked at his friends with, that fire that said you are mine, you are protected, and I am yours.</p><p>At first, Mochida had been very surprised with the Tsuna that had turned up at his door. He had changed so much in such a short amount of time. After all, it had only been a few years since they graduated high school, though Tsuna had been changing since the beginning.</p><p>"I just like to check up on my investments, especially ones where my friends are involved, Mochida." Tsuna grew shy, cheeks lit in a red blush. "Besides, what kind of a boss doesn't formally make an appearance when giving a promotion?"</p><p>Tsuna smiled coyly. It took Mochida a long time to understand the connotations of Tsuna's words, but when he did, there was no frustration, no anger at being tricked, no shame at being servant to a boy younger than him, the boy who used to be the bug under his shoe.</p><p>Instead, a shit eating grin burst upon Mochida's face and he swung an arm over Tsuna's shoulders. Bringing him into his chest, Mochida bend his head forward and rested his forehead against Tsuna's temple.</p><p>"Thank you, Tsunayoshi."</p><p>Mochida knew he would never have to explain his words. Not to this man, never again. Even with his trust, the light in Tsuna's eyes and smile when he pulled away strengthened a knot of trust and loyalty around Mochida's gut. He wasn't sure if it could get any tighter.</p><p>"Now, since you're done for the day, I think it's time you took a long, overdue vacation. Besides, you and the family need to get reacquainted. It's been a while since you've been on civil terms."</p><p>It had been a long few years, and it had started in middle school. But Mochida knew he would live and die for his boss. Tsunayoshi had given Mochida a home, a family, and a freedom of choice he hadn't known he dreamt of.</p><p>So Mochida made it his duty to both finish every mission –from training to a hit– and to turn up to every summons by the Boss from that day onwards. After all, family meetings three times a month were no effort. In fact, Mochida thrived on being welcomed home.</p><p>EXTENSION/OMAKE::</p><p>Mochida was over the shock and settling into the Italian mansion –MANSION, an actual fucking mansion– before his first official meeting. After he was almost over the shock of his suit fitting and almost accepting that that as going to be a normal thing, Mochida asked Tsuna a question that should have come to mind earlier.</p><p>"How did you know I was in trouble with the Yakuza, Tsunayoshi?"</p><p>Tsuna had been somewhat reluctant to tell Mochida, but after seeing into the man's eyes, giving him time and come to a decision –because after all this, Mochida wasn't about to push the man to do what he was uncomfortable with– Tsuna sighed and leant back in his chair.</p><p>"I had a habit, still have it now actually, to keep tabs on those I knew in middle and high school. It's just to make sure they aren't going to be used against me, since some families will use whatever connection they can to take Vongola down and being punished just for being in a class with me in middle school is disgusting. I won't allow it to happen."</p><p>"That doesn't explain why you helped me though. Me being with the yakuza had nothing to do with you being a Don."</p><p>Tsuna chuckled. "No, I suppose it doesn't." Tsuna smiled. "I look after my friends, Mochida. Even if they don't know they're my friend. You saved me and my family a lot of trouble in high-school." When Mochida looked confused, Tsuna continued. "Don't think I was oblivious during high school, Mochida. I knew you struggled, and had I not been so concerned with the mafia coming down on you because you were associated with me, I would have brought you into the fold earlier, especially since I saw your flame. You were protecting me in a way you didn't have to."</p><p>Tsuna looked bashful when Mochida's jaw dropped. The look the ex-bully gave Tsuna made the Don blush scarlet.</p><p>"All I did was keep a couple of grunts from bothering you...why?"</p><p>"Not only did I owe you a debt, but you should have been rewarded for recognizing how wrong you had been in middle school and changing." Tsuna frowned then. "During my usual scan of Yakuza groups for their activity and their recruitment…I saw your name. I can't tell you how angry I was. I owed you a great deal and you deserved more than a yakuza name."</p><p>"Why…" Mochida wasn't sure how to ask, but he needed to. "Why not bring me into the fold then?"</p><p>"You had done all you could to protect your family and get away from the bad name, Mochida. I couldn't just drag you into something darker. But you would not have been left alone without my name over your head. So, I did the next best thing. I gave you what freedom I could while still keeping you here in my family."</p><p>Mochida, shocked, confused, and buzzing with a feeling of acceptance he had never experienced before, burst into laughter. Pitched, and warbled, and free laughter. Tsuna joined him not long after. When Mochida's eyes met Tsuna's, he was pleased and shocked to see that look in Tsuna's eyes –that molten gold.</p><p>It was Acceptance. A kind of acceptance no one could ask for or 'work towards.' It was one they earned through being themselves. Mochida just blew out his breath and smiled. He had nothing more to say now. His questions had been answered. So with one last smile, he stood and stretched, bowing his way out of the door.</p><p>"I'll see you in the morning, Tsunayoshi."</p><p>"I'll see you bright and early. We aren't ones for lie-ins." When Mochida heard the amusement in the next words, a burn lit his entire body a deep red, and he realised why. When Tsuna asked for something, his guardians didn't question him. Mochida was already in their ranks on that matter. "Welcome to the family, Kensuke."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is a bit strange I know. But the wonderful SkyGem gave me this prompt to me when I asked and I needed a break from writing University essays to do something like this.</p><p>So I hope you enjoyed, please read and review.</p><p>Love you all</p><p>~~ Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>